Her heart beats my name
by pheobeobia
Summary: You can't just flirt with love. Aftermath of graduation.
1. Scared Shitless, tears of gold

Disclaimer: I own none of this. All rights go to their rightful owners

Prologue:

She was crying. Finn saw it. She had just been kicked out of her house for sheltering a pregnant girl. Santana Lopez was _crying_. That was seriously fucked up. She didn't show major emotions to anyone, not even Brittany. Maybe she showed happiness, coldness, frustration, hunger, interest and that was about it. Finn wanted to go over and comfort her but he was pretty sure that the least she'd do was knock the wind out of him. At worst he'd have a broken pelvic bone. Actually, she could probably do worse. Way worse. So instead Finn made a mental note and reminded himself to be extra nice to her. And he's make sure that Quinn had a place to stay to. He had gotten over Quinn. Lucky him. Santana's hair was out. She looked kinda hot but Finn was looking for more in a relationship. Not Brittany, she would be to hard to handle (She thought that her cat was reading her diary. Even Finn knew cat's can't read). Finn walked away. No, he _ran_ away. He ran faster than he ever had. Santana Lopez has such control and power that she scared the shit out of him.

Finn walked down the hall. He stopped at Quinn's locker.

"Quinn...I need to ask you something. Okay so I...uh...saw you and Santana get kicked out of her house last night. Do you guys...have a place to stay?" he asked. Quinn's smile was bittersweet.

"For now. Brittany can house us for a week but after that one of us needs to leave," Quinn said. Finn knew which of the girls would sacrifice and which wouldn't.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Finn offered. He and Quinn were close friends. He could offer her to stay at her house.

"Yeah. Britt's. Santana's offered to leave at the end of the week. Brittany's trying to work it out with her mom so Santana might be able to stay to. Update you at the end of the week?" Quinn offered. Finn was stunned. He thought that Quinn would be the one to sacrifice. Maybe Santana wasn't _so_ heartless.

"Yeah, that'd be great. See you later," Finn said.


	2. The lines match when you look back

Finn walked into his college classroom. New class, new people. He liked Music theory. He could deal with music. The desks were set in partners. He looked for a familiar face from his other classes. The face he found almost knocked the wind out of him.

"Santana Lopez?" Finn asked. Santana looked up at him.

"Finn. Wow. You go here?" She asked. She seemed slightly friendly and slightly bored. So not much had changed. That was good.

"Yeah. Uh, can I sit?" he asked. She shrugged. He sat next to her, feeling incredibly self-conscious but relieved. Some guy Finn knew came over to talk to him.

"Dude who's the girl?" he asked.

"She's uh… we went to high school together Mitch," Finn said. Santana is now listening, making sure he says the right things about her successful high school career.

"How'd you meet?" Mitch asked. Mitch was majoring in psychology AND Marine Biology. So the psychology major in him made him addicted to human nature, reaction and connections.

"I was football captain and basketball team. She was a cheerleader with…uh my friends sister," he lied about the last part. He didn't want to bring up Quinn. Or how she cheated on him with his best friend. His best friend also happened to be Santana's boyfriend when he got Quinn pregnant. The more Finn thought about it, he realized how he and Santana pretty had the same fucked up web of high school romance.

"Ah. You two were popular. The ideal kids," Mitch said. Neither Finn nor Santana corrected him that actually Quinn had been the poster girl while Santana had been the girl who went to when you were in the mood. Mitch went to find a seat.

"You know, I'm kind of shocked that you're in music theory," Finn said. Santana let her hair fall in her face and turned to look down at her notebook.

"Yeah. I'm kinda thinking about majoring in music," Santana said. Finn felt like he should say something more. He didn't. Santana felt as unapproachable as she had in high school. The teacher walked in. Finn turned his attention away from the girl that still scared him shitless. He felt the boys in the room settle their gazes on her. Maybe if they were better friends Finn would've cared. Instead he hoped she didn't mind it.


	3. Hanging onto every word

She didn't expect to be friends with Finn. She also didn't expect to be standing at his dorm door, pleading with him to help her study for Chemistry.

"Please? I really don't get it and you do. Finn I can't fail out of school. I had to pay for it myself so if I get kicked out it will all be a waste. Finn I need you," That last part made Santana blush. She didn't mean for it to come out that way, they weren't even good friends yet. Finn looked at her.

"Okay. We can't have you failing out of school. Come in," Finn said. Santana smiled gratefully. Mitch had been in there and had a really stupid grin when he saw Santana come in.

"Nice, Finn," Mitch said and winked at Santana. Santana's glare cut through him.

"No. We're studying for chemistry. So you need to go," Finn said. Mitch shrugged and left.

Finn invited Kurt and Mercedes over. Finn and Santana sat at the table and studied while Mercedes and Kurt drew up designs for a fashion class. They started to study.

"Okay, so do you get it now?" Finn asked. Santana shook her head. Finn didn't get angry. He drew a picture explaining what words couldn't.

"I feel stupid. I mean you're drawing pictures for me," Santana muttered. Finn looked at her in a disapproving way.

"You are the complete opposite of stupid. Don't ever say that, we don't need you taking a hit on your self-esteem," Finn said defensively. Santana adverted her gaze to avoid staring at him like a hero. She had never had anyone who really cared about her like that or who complimented anything but her looks. Finn started explaining the picture and Santana hated herself for hanging onto his everyword.

"I get it. Ohmygod. Finn Hudson you just saved my ass," she said. It wasn't a compliment. It didn't even have a very warm tone to it, but it made Finn smile proudly just the same.


	4. Holding on

Finn and Santana sat in his dorm, watching a movie. It was actually kind of scary. Santana didn't get scared easily, so this wasn't so bad. It was just stupid.

"How do you stand this?" she asked Finn.

"I saw bits of it at a time so I guess…yeah. Do you want to turn it off?" he asked, truly concerned.

"I'm fine," she lied and turned to look at his room. She noticed the little things, like the color of his blanket and stuff. She also noticed two pictures: one of him and Quinn and one of him and Rachel. Santana didn't know why but she wanted to smack both pictures into the trash. Why did he still keep pictures of the two girls that had practically ripped his heart out with their bare hands? Santana quelled her anger. Finn cleared his throat.

"I'm going to turn it off, I guess I don't really like watching you look...uh…uncomfortable," Finn said.

"I'm seriously good. I just need something to hide my face in," Santana said lied (she realized he thought that she was scared), resisting the instinct she had to coat her tone in coyness. Finn smiled.

"That's what friends are for," Finn said and Santana moved closer, feeling instantaneously self-aware. _That's stupid. It's just Finn! I have never, ever had feelings for him and I never, ever will_, Santana thought over and over again. Yet whenever there was a part that people might think was scaring, she was pressing her face into his shoulder. She shudder when he started stroking her silky black hair.

There was one particular part that Finn apparently found bad, because Santana hadn't hid her face even but he pulled her onto his lap and nestled he head against his chest until the part was over. But she still stayed in his lap. It was a friendly gesture but Santana hated that she felt euphoric.

Santana was walking down the hall. A girl came over to her.

"Hey, how far have you gotten with Finn Hudson?" the girl asked. Santana frowned.

"Look, we're just friends. Not like it's any of your business," Santana said with a vicious undertone that made the girl flinch. Never mind that Finn had lost his virginity to her in high school, which was a different story. Though she found herself thinking about that night more and more. She wondered if Finn had been telling the truth when he said that it didn't mean anything. And when she heard his voice saying those words in her mind, she hated that she flinched. What was wrong with her? She didn't let boys get the best of her, but then again Finn was different than other boys. _Finn cared._


	5. Does he? Love me?

Santana walked into Finn's room. He was making two cakes for his mom's birthday and he wanted her help. He smiled at her. He was making chocolate icing. She sat across from him.

"Hey, try this," Finn said and swooped his finger in the icing. Without thinking, Santana ate the icing off of Finn's finger. They both realized the action was more than friendly and blushed.

"It's amazing. Looks like you've made two great cakes," She said. It was better than that icing Puck had made for the bake sale in high school. Finn gave her that crooked smile and his eyes looked like they were euphoric at her praise. He cast a quick glance at the pictures of him and Rachel and him and Quinn. Santana realized that even though he had been fine with them in high school, he had fallen back to old patterns. He hadn't gotten over each of them. Santana felt a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Do you see Quinn often?" she asked in a strangely strangled voice.

"Uh, not since high school," Finn said. Santana moved to sit next to him. He moved closer too, so that her head was resting on his shoulder. It was friendly…as much as Santana hated that it _was_ only _friendly_.

She always found it hard to tear her gaze away from his face. But in another of their music classes, he started to sing:

_It's too late baby, there's no turning around  
I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud  
This is how I do  
When I think about you  
I never thought that you could break me apart  
I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart  
You want to get inside  
Then you can get in line  
But not this time_

_Cause you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming_

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_

_I won't try to philosophize  
I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes  
This is how I feel  
And it's so surreal  
I got a closet filled up to the brim  
With the ghosts of my past and the skeletons  
And I don't know why  
You'd even try  
But I won't lie_

_You caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming_

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

_And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded_

_And you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming_

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

_(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)  
And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded_

_(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)  
And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
it's not complicated  
I was so jaded_

She found it odd that he was staring in her direction. They weren't dating, as much as she wished they were. She also found it impossible to keep her eyes off of his face. He walked her to her dorm that night. She could barely resist kissing him. But she didn't. Santana Lopez was always in control of herself.


	6. How to say yes

Santana was sitting on Finn's bed again. He was sitting next to her as they watched TV. She yawned and Finn moved closer so her head was (she found herself in this position more often than she liked) on his shoulder, once again. Finn's hand moved to intertwine with Santana's, sending a rush of joy through her. That's she admitted it _I've got it bad. I'm tripping over myself for him. _ Santana looked up at him.

"Finn…do you still like Quinn and Rachel?" she asked as she traced circles on his arm. Finn muted the TV.

"I don't know. There someone else I also like," he said and his eyes penetrated hers. Her heart nearly popped out of her chest as she acted on impulse. She wound her hands in his hair and pulled him down gently to her. Their lips crashed together. Finn reacted almost immediately, tangling his hands in her hair and letting his mouth open against hers.

Truth was, after that kiss, Santana and Finn didn't talk about it. They remained the same way…she was always jealous of his feelings for Quinn and Rachel. The only thing that changed is that Finn _wanted_ Santana but was too afraid to do anything. They were in his room, again. And again her head was on his shoulder.

"Did you hear about the documentary this guy is making about Glee Clubs? We have to go to McKinley High again in a week so they can film us with the rest of Glee. Want to drive there together?" Finn asked. Santana was exhausted from studying.

"Yeah. That'd be great," she said and her words slurred together," she said.

Finn and Santana were the last to arrive to the school. They walked in with his arm protectively around her shoulders and her hand holding his hand that was across her shoulder. Everyone gasped in happiness when they saw the glee star Finn.

"Finn, are you ready to do some Broadway worthy solos together?" Rachel asked. Santana was about to rip Rachel's head off when Finn shook his head and smiled down endearingly at Santana.

"Nah, I'm good for now," he said. The director and camera man came over.

"Great the last two are here. Okay we are going to interview you two at a time and then we'll have one person at a time sing a solo with glee clubbers still in the room, got that?" the director asked. Everyone nodded.

"Finn Hudson…let's have you interview with Rachel Berry," The director continued. Finn looked hurt and panicked. He could handle talking to Rachel for two seconds but his heart would rip open if he was with her for too long.

"How about I go with Santana Lopez?" He asked. The director nodded. Santana had a sinking in the feeling. Was that all she was? A pain reliever? She shouldered the pain. She sat with him through the interview.

"Okay, Finn Hudson do you have a song to sing for the camera?" the director asked Finn nodded and the music came on. He turned Santana to look at him, but as usual, she shut him down.

_Don't put me off 'cause I'm on fire_  
_ And I can't quench my desire_  
_ Don't you know that I'm burning up for your love_  
_ You're not convinced that that is enough_  
_ I put myself in this position_  
_ And I deserve the imposition_  
_ But you don't even know I'm alive_  
_ And this pounding in my heart just won't die_  
_ I'm burning up_

He turned her around again and this time she froze.

_I'm burning up, burning up for your love_  
_ I'm burning up, burning up for your love_  
_ I'm burning up, burning up for your love_  
_ For your love_

Santana wanted to believe, but she couldn't. Not with the pictures of Quinn and Rachel still in his room.

_You're always closing your door_  
_ Well that only makes me want you more_  
_ And day and night I cry for your love_  
_ You're not convinced that that is enough_  
_ To justify my wanting you_  
_ Now tell me what you want me to do_  
_ I'm not blind and I know_  
_ That you want to want me but you can't let go_  
_ Come on, let go_

_I'm burning up, burning up for your love_  
_ I'm burning up, burning up for your love_  
_ I'm burning up, burning up for your love_  
_ For your love_

_Do you wanna see me down on my knees?_  
_ Or bending over backwards now would you be pleased?_  
_ Unlike the others I'd do anything_  
_ I'm not the same, I have no shame_  
_ I'm on fire_

_ Come on, let go_

_Do you wanna see me down on my knees?_  
_ Or bending over backwards now would you be pleased?_  
_ Unlike the others I'd do anything_  
_ I'm not the same, I have no shame_  
_ I'm on fire_

Okay, maybe she could settle for second best.

_Ooo, yeah, I'm burning up [Burning up for your love]_  
_ Ooo, yeah, I'm burning up [Burning up for your love]_  
_ Come on, come on, I'm burning up [Burning up for your love]_  
_ Uh, uh, uh, I'm burning up [Burning up for your love]_  
_ Ooo, yeah, I'm burning up [Burning up for your love]_  
_ Come on, come on, I'm burning up [Burning up for your love]_  
_ Ooo, yeah, I'm burning up [Burning up for your love]_  
_ Uh, uh, uh [Burning up for your love]_

_You know you got me burning up, baby [Burning up for your love]_  
_ You know you got me burning up, baby [Burning up for your love]_

_ Burning up for your love [Burning up for your love]_  
_ Burning up for your love [Burning up for your love_]

The oher girls gaped. Santana wanted to cry. She decided she wouldn't say anything until they went back. Why? Becuase she loved him.


	7. Honest

Santana felt flips in her stomach. Tomorrow she and Finn would be driving back to college. She was anxious, he had sung burning up to _her_. She was in Finn's hotel room. They were hanging out as always. They hadn't said anything about their kiss earlier that month or the song.

"I should go, we have to get up early tomorrow," Santana said. Finn nodded and shifted so his arm wasn't around her shoulders protectively anymore.

"Okay," Finn said. Santana grabbed her coat and closed the door silently behind her as she left.

Santana walked outside to cross the eight lane highway to the hotel she and all the girls were staying at. She saw no cars coming. She stepped out into the road and felt life tear from her as a car without headlights brushed passed her. It barely missed her, if she stuck her finger out she could've touched it. Santana felt her eyes well up but she banished the idea of crying. She was gasping for air as she sprinted back to Finn's room. She had lost all senses as she desperately jiggled the handle. Suddenly the door flew open. Finn stood there looking panicked at her state.

"Santana? What happened?" he asked. Santana couldn't form words. Finn led her into the room and sat her on the bed. She refused to cry, even if this was Finn.

"A car….I didn't see it. It didn't have headlights on and," Santana broke off and gasped for air again. Finn's face distorted with pain and yet Santana still found him devastatingly handsome.

"Santana are you okay?" he asked. Santana nodded but was shaking. Finn made her some tea and when she was ready to talk, he was there.

"Finn, I don't want to cross it again, not in the dark," she said.

"I have a rollaway under the bed. You could sleep here tonight," Finn offered. Santana blushed.

"I don't know," she stammered.

"No debating. Santana, you can't get yourself killed. You could borrow one of my extra large tee-shirts to wear to bed," Finn said. Santana didn't argue this time. He handed her one of the tee-shirts and she went into the bathroom to slip it on. When she came out, the rollaway was set up. It looked intensely uncomfortable. Finn pulled the covers down on the hotel bed and gestured. Santana was taken aback. He'd sacrifice the comfortable bed for her? She crawled under the covers as he climbed into his bed.

"Night, San," Finn said. Santana still had uneven breathing. She felt bad for keeping Finn awake when she felt him come into the bed with her and wrap his arms around her waist in a plain friendly matter. He didn't try to pull anything.

"Thank you," Santana said.

In the morning, Finn was in his bed and she was in hers. Santana watched the sunlight dance across his face. She didn't care that he still loved Rachel and Quinn...Santana _needed_ him.


	8. Love Me More

Finn and Santana were walking back to her room. Santana looked at him, wishing for the entire world that he was hers. She loved everything about him. He was like a god in her eyes.

"So…the song," Finn said but Santana stopped him. She pushed her hair back and kissed him like she had the first time their lips had met. She pleaded with his mind to forget Rachel and Quinn. She might not have all of him…yet. But she'd _get _all of him. When they pulled away they didn't unwind from each other's arms.

"So you liked it?" Finn smiled. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Finn, it was amazing, as usual," she said and kissed him again.

The pictures of the others girls didn't go away. One night at a party, Santana saw Quinn. She tensed as Quinn made her way over.

"Hey, San," Quinn said happily.

"Quinn, I need to tell you…Finn still likes you. But we're dating. And I love him," Santana said. Quinn smiled knowingly.

"I know you do. I'm taken anyway," Quinn said and gestured to a boy getting food. He was big, tall and muscular. He had dark brown hair and was pretty hot.

"Who is that?" Santana asked politely, looking for Finn.

"Liam. He knows…about my pregnancy. He doesn't care. He's good for me and I'm good for him," Quinn said lovingly. Finn came back over. A joyous smile danced across his face when he saw Quinn. Santana wanted to smack it off.

"Hey Quinn," he said. Quinn smiled and called Liam over.

"Finn, this is my boyfriend, Liam," Quinn said. Santana didn't want to look up and see Finn crestfallen. If she had looked up, she would've noticed that he didn't look heartbroken at all. Finn wound Santana into his arms, smiling down on her.

"Hey Liam. This is the girl that makes me the luckiest man ever, Santana," Finn said. Santana felt a rush of joy climb through her and she kissed Finn.

"Thank you," she whispered. Finn led her out to the dance floor.

"For what?" he asked.

"Everything," she said. Maybe Quinn wasn't the competition after all. But there still was someone else in the game.


	9. Which Mrs Hudson?

Santana was thrilled when the picture of Quinn vanished and was replaced by one of her and Finn. She almost overlooked that fact that Rachel's was still there…almost.

"Finn…Finn, stop. Finn, we need to go!" Santana said, breaking apart the kiss. Finn didn't care, he kept kissing her, a playful smile in his eyes. Santana gave in.

"Damn you," she said when she had to take a breath. Quinn and Liam laughed, they were waiting for them so they could go to the movie together. Finn resisted blushing, Santana resisted rolling her eyes. They were leaving, feeling relatively happy, when they ran into someone.

"Ow," Finn muttered. The person stood up, a little disoriented after colliding with four other people. Santana wound her fingers with Finn's and held on for dear life.

"Hey Finn!" the clear voice said.

"Hey, Rachel," Finn said and smiled earnestly.

"It's great to see you all," Rachel said, not even noticing that she hadn't met Liam.

"Same," Quinn said, though it sounded a little forced. Santana, always the voice of reason, stepped in.

"It'd be great to talk, Rachel, but we're on our way to a double-date. We can't be late," Santana said a bit roughly. Quinn picked up Santana's intention and said good-bye to Rachel and then started to walk out with Liam. Finn and Santana walked with them after an awkward good-bye. Rachel's eyebrows had shot up when she heard 'double-date' and when she saw Santana and Finn holding hands. In the car Finn piped up.

"We should all go out to dinner tomorrow we could invite Rachel," Finn said. Santana felt air leave her. Liam cast a look at Finn. Quinn stepped in.

"And Kurt and Mercedes," she said. Finn nodded.

On the way back from the movie, Santana was exhausted. Her head felt heavy on her shoulders and she let her head fall on Finn's shoulder. He put his arm around her, Liam smiled at them from the driver's seat. Finn held Santana's hand and kissed her forehead. Santana curled closer to him.

"You look beautiful, San," Finn murmured. Santana smiled sleepily.

"Thanks, you look super handsome," she said, her words slurring slightly. Finn kissed her again, but gentle enough to not startle her. Santana kissed back, forgetting about the run-in with Rachel, forgetting that Quinn and Liam were in the car.

Dinner with Rachel and friends was not horrible. It was near apocalyptic. Rachel managed to steer the conversation so it all flowed to her, meaning everyone's attention had to be on her, including Finn. Kurt didn't input anything about Rachel but Finn's energy in the conversation was enough to keep the flame strong.

"Finn, is Santana okay?" Liam asked at one point, winding Quinn into his arms. He had asked softly so no one but Finn heard. For the first time, Finn turned to Santana. He kissed her awake and pulled her so if she had been any closer she'd be on his lap. For a moment Rachel's monologue faltered as she stared wide-eyed but Finn asked her a question and her speech started up again.

"Thank you, Liam," Quinn said.

"For what?" Liam asked.

"For helping my best friend," Quinn and gestured to Santana.

Finn and Santana were waiting for Quinn and Liam to pull the car around. Santana was in Finn's jacket. Rachel was chattering but now not even Finn was listening. It was impossible for him to listen, watching Santana flirt with him.

"Finn?" Rachel asked.

"Hang on," Finn said and bent down to kiss Santana. Rachel, in need for an escape, turned to Kurt.

"You're great, San," Finn said. Santana smiled.


	10. I Hear You

Santana kissed Finn hungrily. The more she had him in her heart and arms, the more she wanted him.

"Study with me," Finn had offered. Santana had agreed, but they had gotten distracted after an hour.

"Santana we should study," Finn said. Santana was a little pissed that he had interrupted her.

"Finn Hudson you are a buzz kill," she growled, not angrily but once again, hungrily.

"Am not," he denied. She quirked an eyebrow and set the trap

"Prove it," she challenged. As usual, it worked. Finn let her kiss him, uninterrupted, in exchanged that they would study at some point. There was a knock at the door.

"It's open," Finn managed to mumble. Rachel walked in to see Santana and Finn locked at the lips. Rachel faltered and looked like she was going to run. Rachel turned but Finn practically threw Santana off of him. Her head slammed against the textbook.

"San, I'm so sorry," he said. It was rushed but genuine. He managed to get Rachel to, unfortunately, stay. Santana sat up, in pain and hurt that he would so happily choose being with Rachel over being with Santana alone. Santana pulled out her phone. In minutes of her text message Quinn was over. After casting Finn a disapproving look, Quinn sat on the couch. Finn ducked his head guiltily. He saw Santana, looking sad and rubbing her head in pain. He pulled her onto his lap.

"I really am sorry," he said softly. Santana leaned against him. The hours passed by with some studying and with Finn chatting Rachel up. Eventually Santana was asleep in Finn's arms. He kissed her awake at one point. She fell back to sleep in seconds. He politely kicked out Quinn and Rachel. He tucked Santana in his bed and made a makeshift bad on the couch. He turned out the lights and kissed Santana on the forehead.

"Good-night, San," he said. He swore he heard her mumble 'I love you Finn' in her sleep but it was slurred and she was sleeping so he didn't dwell on it.

Finn stayed up for a little while longer, watching Santana looking at peace. He wanted to hear those three words come from her lips for real. He moved from the couch and sat next to her on the bed. She rolled over so her head was in her lap. He stroked her forehead until he was too drowsy to sit up; at that point he went back to the couch.

Quinn and Santana were alone, talking and plotting.

"Finn does like you a lot," Quinn pointed out.

"He loved Rachel," Santana mumbled.

"I'm not so sure. Anyway, show him this. I heard that it totally busted some of us for being maybe better singers than Rachel," Quinn said and handed Santana a disc. Santana was confused but consented.

"So Quinn gave this to me. I have no idea what it is but I promised her we'd watch it," Santana said. Finn kissed her.

"Anything you say," he said. She hit play. They gasped in unison. In a few seconds they had it all figured out.

"It's a video of all the songs we ever sang in Glee Club," Santana breathed.

"This brings me back," Finn said. The whole thing was in no particular order. The second song was the girls' and Kurt's rendition of Lady Gaga's Bad Romance. That had been the best day for Santana. Her solo came on and Finn turned to her, wide-eyed.

"You are really, really good," Finn said. Santana smiled.

"Thank you," she said.

"I mean besides just having an amazing voice, your voice there is totally hot," Finn said and then blushed. Santana smiled.

"You're too sweet," she said. Santana was ever so grateful Rachel Berry wasn't there. That it was just her and her Finn.


	11. Break My Heart Why Don't You?

Finn and Rachel were dancing in a friendly manner at a party. Santana smashed her soda can in anger. Santana walked over to Finn. She looked him in the eyes flirtily and ran her fingers down his chest.

"Finn come dance with me," she purred. Finn smiled. He kissed her, unable to resist her. Rachel's eyes widened.

"I need to, uh. Oh my, is that K-. Well, uh, um. Gotta go," Rachel stammered and walked off. Santana put the brakes on her seductive edge. She leaned against Finn lovingly.

"Finn, you're amazing," she said. Finn smiled.

A while later, Rachel came over. She glared at Santana, who was still in Finn's arms.

"You two make an adorable couple," Rachel said scathingly.

"I know," Santana said in a much more malicious tone.

"Finny, come dance with me," Rachel said.

"What's with Rachel?" Quinn whispered to Liam. Liam leaned down.

"I think she's tipsy, not drunk but still…" Liam trailed off. Rachel pulled Finn away from Santana, who grabbed his wrist gently but enough to stop Rachel's pull.

"Over my dead body, Berry," Santana hissed, placing Finn behind her. Finn placed his hands on her hips, not holding her back but showing that he was _with_ her. As if marking his territory. Rachel pursed her lips.

"Finn ever tell you how much he loved me? How he hated Jesse's guts because he loved me? How he sang Jesse's girl to me and chose me over even the perfect Quinn? How he loved me from the first day of Glee?" Rachel asked. Santana's ears started to ring.

"Did he ever tell you how he lost his virginity to me? How he's been with me since we filmed that documentary?" Santana asked. Finn kissed her jaw line.

"San, let's go home, she's almost drunk. She needs to go home. Kurt offered to drive her," Finn said. Santana leaned against him even more.

"Whatever you want," she murmured and moved his lips to hers.

In Finn's room, Santana was angry. Finn tried to sooth her but nothing helped.

"I'm always going to be in competition with her! Next to our picture is her picture. You look at her all the time when we see her. You'd give up being alone with me to invite her in. You light up like a child at Christmas when she walks in the room. Maybe I get to hold you and kiss you but I don't have all of you. She's been edging me out since who knows when," Santana hissed. Finn looked hurt.

"San, what are you saying?" he asked. Santana felt tears well up in her eyes.

"I'm saying I'm sick of this _abuse_," she replied haughtily. A tear escaped from her eye but she was too hurt to care. Let him see the damage he had done.

"San, are you crying?" he asked in shock.

"Congrats, Finn Hudson, you are the first boy to make me cry since kindergarten. How does it feel?" she said scathingly.

"Santana," he started.

"Finn I need, I want you. Damn it I can barely resist you. But I'm also in pain. Tons and tons of pain," Santana gasped. She wanted to run to him, to cry into his chest. But she couldn't. She wanted to tell him that she loved him, wanted to here him say those words and mean it. Instead she angrily flipped the picture of him and Rachel over.

"I still want to be with you but I need to let you know this. And promise me one thing: you won't run to Rachel's arms over this," Santana said and left the room, choking down her sobs.


	12. Fight For Me?

The knock on her door echoed in her mind. Santana pulled it open. There was Finn. He looked guilty and hurt.

"Look, Finn I'm so sor…" Finn cut her off by kissing her more passionately than she could've ever dreamed.

"No San, I'm so sorry. I don't want to lose you, ever. It would break me. You are sent from heaven or something," Finn said.

"Finn…" she started but he cleared his throat.

"And I am so sorry that I made you cry. It hurt me so much when I saw you crying. Can you forgive me?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, I can," She said and wound her fingers in his hair.

"What are you thinking?" he asked her.

"I'm wondering why the hell you aren't kissing me," she growled hungrily and brought his face down.

Finn was sitting in his car at the drive-through movie theater. He thought it would've been a fun idea just to try one. Santana and Quinn seemed to enjoy it. Santana sat on Finn lap and Quinn sat on Liam's. Rachel was in the middle, and they had to constantly remind her to shut up during the movie.

"Easy for you to say, whenever you get bored you just turn behind you," Rachel said under her breath to Santana, who had just told her to be quiet. It was technically true, whenever she was bored, Santana would turn around and latch onto Finn's lips. The movie ended and when everyone was back in their own seats, Finn pulled out.

"My brother's house is really close to here. He's away and I've got keys. He's got the crazy pool that cost like too much money. At any rate it's sick. Wanna go for a midnight swim?" Liam asked.

"Well we have the beach bag so we all have swimsuits," Quinn reasoned.

Finn threw Santana in and then jumped in after her, grabbing her in his arms. He held her there as she struggled to break free. She gave up and kissed him.

"That's all you had to do," Finn said. Santana laughed and decided not to leave his arms just yet. Rachel slipped in the water next to Finn.

"Hey, Finn, can I talk to you?" Rachel asked.

"Not right now," Finn said and looked down at Santana. Irritated, Rachel left the pool.

"Santana, can I tell you something?" Finn asked.

"Anything," she whispered.

"I love you," Finn said. Time froze. Santana gasped and turned to look at him, her eyes getting misty in spite of herself.

"Finn, are you serious?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am," he said and brushed her hair back. She sighed happily and fell into his arms.

When they were driving home alone, Santana got Finn to pull the car over.

"Finn Hudson, I love you. I loved you since who knows when," she said the foreign words. They were true and she loved the way they sounded. Finn broke into a smile.

"That's the best news I've ever gotten," Finn murmured and kissed her.


	13. Epilogue

"Rachel, please back off?" Finn asked. He, Quinn, Santana, Liam, Rachel and Kurt had all just graduated. Rachel had a pout on her lips from his rejection.

"You love me," she said.

"No, I never have loved you. I had a crush on you. I love Santana. More than anything. She's my angel. We've been dating four years," Finn said and felt in his pocket for Santana's graduation gift. He walked over to her.

"Hey, baby," She said. He kissed her.

"I have a gift for you," he murmured. Quinn, who was sitting next to Santana, looked interested. Even Rachel came over. Finn got down on one knee.

"Santana Lopez…will you marry me?" he asked and pulled out the ring. Four years he loved her, he knew her like the back of his hand. Maybe even better. Santana's mouth parted in shock and a terrified squeal escaped Rachel.

"Yes," Santana breathed. He slipped the ring on her finger and folded her into his arms. They walked over to the dance floor. Liam walked past them.

"Your turn, big guy. Good luck," Finn whispered and high-fived him. A few minutes later he heard the gasp that meant Quinn had said yes. Liam and Quinn were soon also dancing together. Finn looked down at Santana.

"You are the best thing I could've ever asked for," Finn said. Santana smirked.

"I had to fight for you," she said. Finn shrugged.

"It was always you. I'd have come to my senses eventually," Finn said. Santana rolled her eyes playfully and kissed him, ignoring the gawking and pouting Rachel Berry. Santana had one. Finn was hers. All hers.

She and Finn were getting married.


End file.
